Conventional electronic devices, also referred to herein simply as devices, use a liquid adhesive as a sealant to seal together a front lens and a front housing along a perimeter of the front housing. However, the liquid adhesive is difficult to control during the manufacturing process. Particularly, the quantity of liquid adhesive that is applied to the front housing is typically irregular and not consistent in volume, width, and height per rate of application. As a result, there are areas in the housing perimeter of the electronic device where the applied sealant is too voluminous so that, when compressed, the compressed liquid adhesive overflows into electrically sensitive areas of the electronic device. This overflow tends to interfere with the operation of the electronically sensitive parts of the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the disclosure herein.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the disclosure herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.